


Everything is Done for Her

by jojibear



Category: Kodomo no Omocha | Child's Toy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojibear/pseuds/jojibear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything he does, he does for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Done for Her

They enter the stadium through the West gate, his instructor and him, and he takes this as a good sign: he'll know exactly which way to look towards when he wins this tournament.

And win the tournament is exactly what he does.

As the audience applaud their congratulations on his victory, chanting his name - "AKITO! AKITO!" - at the top of their lungs, he turns his gaze westwards, his eyes seeing beyond the four walls of the stadium. He looks beyond the people in the present to the people who are his past and his future, to those who have waited and are still waiting.

In that moment, he sees only her - Sana, her voice in his head says cheerfully - with her bright smile and energy. So far away, yet he can still picture her perfectly in his mind, drawing in everything around her with her boundless enthusiasm, drawing him in even further with her love.

He does this for everyone, he knows, but in reality, he does this for her, because without her he wouldn't be where he is today. And so he bows his head and closes his eyes, sending a quiet thanks to her for everything.


End file.
